pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Sceptile
Vs. Sceptile is the fourth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 5/24/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan are lost in a forest, Max trying to find where they are on the PokéNav. Max sighs in reluctance, shaking his head. Max: It’s no use. I can’t get a signal. Misty: Oh, wonderful! Yet another occasion where Ian has gotten us lost in a forest! Ian: Oh, we’re not lost. I know exactly where I’m going. Brendan: Care to clue us in, then? Ian points into the distance, the others struggling to see what he’s pointing at. Misty: Still can’t see it. Ian: That’s because it’s blending in. Among the trees is a tall wooden fence. Max: Huh? Hey, I think I see it! They get closer to the fence, finding it several stories tall, and stretching sideways as far as the eye can see. Ian pulls out his Fast Ball, choosing Treecko. Treecko: Treecko! Ian: Hey Treecko. Interested in some tree climbing? Treecko: Tree! Misty: Eh?! You’re going to try and get over that thing?! Brendan: It’s a large fence, meant for keeping stupid people out! Ian: Good thing I’m not stupid then. You guys look for a gate or entrance of some kind. I’ll meet you there, eventually. Misty: Eventually?! Ian starts climbing up a tree, Treecko leading the way and Wingull flying up after him. Misty: Oh! For once, I miss his obnoxious persistency to go to the next gym. Brendan: He’s probably taking his time because he knows my contest at Lilycove City is next. End Scene Ian, Treecko and Wingull make it to the top of the tree, which is still a little shorter than the fence. The tops of the fence are pointed, and Ian can’t see over them to the other side. Ian: A blind jump. Leap of faith. This will either end really well, or really bad. Wingull, you ready? Wingull: Wing! Ian: Then let’s do it. Water Pulse! Ian leaps towards the fence, as Wingull forms a Water Pulse, Ian landing on it. The pulse of water shoots him up over the fence, into open air, as nothing’s on the other side. Ian falls, as Wingull flies after him. It uses Water Pulse again, catching him right before he hits the ground. He lands softly, chuckling a little bit. Ian: Not bad. Treecko: Tree! Treecko climbs down the side of the fence, leaping off and landing besides Ian. Ian: Now, Wingull, go find an exit. I’ll need you to lead the others there, and later me. Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies off, as Ian and Treecko wander into the preserved forest. Several eyes peer down at them, Treecko feeling uneasy. Treecko: Tree. Ian: I hear you. I think I understand why this area was sectioned off. A Weepinbell leaps out of the bushes, going to Slam into Ian with its leaf. Treecko leaps into the air, blocking it with its own Slam, sending it flying. A group of Oddish and Gloom come out, releasing Stun Spore. Ian pulls out a bandana from his jacket, covering his face, and puts his goggles on. Ian: Quick Attack! Treecko dashes in with Quick Attack, knocking the Oddish and Gloom away. Ian turns, and stops before taking a step, a series of Spikes on the ground. Roselia lie in wait for Ian to step on them, as Bellsprout extend a Vine Whip to grab him. Treecko dashes in, deflecting the Vine Whip. Ian: Nowhere to go, but up. Treecko, climb! Treecko leaps onto a tree, climbing up fast. A group of Nuzleaf appear, going to strike it. Treecko uses Detect, dodging their attacks, then blows through them with Quick Attack, knocking them out of the trees as Ian climbs up. Seedots hang from the branches, them firing Bullet Seed at Ian. Ian pulls himself up out of their range, where more have him in their sights. Ian: Treecko, move! Ian hops to another branch, as he and Treecko escape through the trees. Most of the Nuzleaf chase after them, while two of them veer off. End Scene Wingull leads Misty, Max and Brendan to a village situated outside a gate. The villagers are all wearing cloaks over them, obscuring their identities. Misty: Oh, great. A weird place. Max: It looks like they’re the ones in control of the gate. Brendan: I’ll handle this. Wingull, go find Ian in there. Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies off over the fence, the villagers spotting this. They see the group, and instantly swarms them. Villager 1: How dare you send a Pokémon into the Forbidden Forest! Villager 2: Do you care nothing about the safety of your Pokémon? Villager 3: A grave fate falls upon it, and you! Brendan: Enough of your weird and out of context mumbo jumbo! I demand to speak to the leader of this village! The villagers all look at each other, then start snickering to each other. Brendan: What? Don’t take me seriously? Then how’s this? I’ll rain upon you a great deal of pain if you don’t! A grave fate will encompass you! The villagers all start laughing at Brendan, as he gets angry. Max: That Wingull went into the forest to find its trainer. The villagers gasp, all talking among themselves in a panicked manner. Villager 2: Hurry. You must speak to Old Man Obee. He will decide your fates. The group is led to Old Man Obee, who looks displeased at the group. Obee: Now, you’re saying there’s a trainer inside? Misty: Our friend, Ian. He decided that since there was a fence, that he had to go over it. Obee: This forest was blocked off because of the aggressive Grass type Pokémon on the other side. Trainers once came and caught them with no restraint, causing the Pokémon to hate humans. We built this fence around them so that no one could wander in, and deter anyone stupid enough from trying it. Max: That sure didn’t work. Obee: Now, we must deliberate. Whether we should leave your friend to the fate he brought upon himself, or if we should try and find him. Misty: Oh, that’s obvious! Help him! Obee: Enough! This is out of your hands now! Watch our guests as we discuss the matter at hand. Ian and Treecko run out of the forest, as they run through a garden area. Shroomish fire Absorb energy rays, as Vileplume and Bellossom fire Petal Dance at them. Treecko uses Detect, moving Ian to a spot where none of the attacks hit. Ian: Nice. We need a deterrent now, without burning their forest. Loudred! Uproar! Ian chooses Loudred, as it releases an Uproar, decimating the attacking Pokémon. Ian spots a rock cliff in the distance, as the three head in that direction. The Nuzleaf squad is hot on their tails, chasing them up the rock. Ian: Loudred, blow them back! Loudred releases Uproar, knocking the Nuzleaf back. In the distance, Misty, Max and Brendan can hear the Uproar. Max: It’s Ian! Misty: He’s alright. Brendan: But Loudred means he’s probably in trouble. The Nuzleaf back off, not climbing the rocky terrain. Wingull: Wing! Ian turns, spotting Wingull approaching. Then, a Tropius being ridden on by a Nuzleaf appears behind it. Ian: Wingull, behind you! Wingull spots the Tropius, and veers off in the opposite direction, Tropius chasing. The two battle, colliding Wing Attack with Aerial Ace. Sceptile: Sceptile! Ian turns, seeing a Sceptile at the top of the rock formation, looking down on them. Ian scans it. Pokédex: Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Treecko. In the jungle, its power is without equal. This Pokémon carefully grows trees and plants. It regulates its body temperature by basking in sunlight. Ian: So, you’re the king of this forest, it’d appear. Loudred: Loud! Loudred fires Uproar at Sceptile, which leaps into the air, disappearing. Sceptile appears behind Loudred, slashing it with Leaf Blade. Loudred falls, defeated. Ian: Loudred, return! (Ian returns Loudred, pulling out a Pokéball.) Combusken! Ian chooses Combusken, him ready to battle. Combusken: Busken! Ian: Fire Spin, go! Combusken uses Fire Spin, as Sceptile uses Agility, disappearing to dodge. Sceptile goes for a Leaf Blade, when Treecko rams it with Quick Attack, knocking it back and disrupting the attack. Combusken turns in confusion. Ian: Can you keep up with it, Treecko? Treecko: Tree! Ian: Then I’ll leave it to you. Combusken! If anything else comes towards us, drive it back. Combusken: Busken! Ian: Treecko, Quick Attack to Slam! Treecko dashes in with Quick Attack, as Sceptile uses Quick Guard, raising a red energy shield to block and deflect Quick Attack. Sceptile moves in a flash and strikes Treecko with Slam, followed by a Leaf Blade. Treecko flies up, then falls. Ian: No good. It’s just too strong. Combusken! Combusken is exchanging a series of jabs and kicks with a Breloom, the two both fighting in close quarters. Ian looks back at Sceptile, who’s right in his face with a Leaf Blade. Treecko pushes Ian out of the way, being sent flying into the rock. Sceptile: Scept? Ian: Treecko! Treecko struggles to stand, as it glows, evolving. It morphs and evolves into Grovyle. Grovyle: Grovyle! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokémon, and the evolved form of Treecko. This Pokémon adeptly flies from branch to branch in trees. In a forest, no Pokémon can ever hope to catch a fleeing Grovyle however fast they may be. Ian: Nice. Then, have at it! Leaf Blade! Grovyle charges in, the leaves on its arm morphing together to form one Leaf Blade. Sceptile parries with its own, as Grovyle speeds past, hitting it with Slam from behind. Sceptile uses Agility to disappear, as Grovyle fires Mega Drain, striking Sceptile as it turned visible again. Sceptile breaks the attack, though it looks at Grovyle in respect. Ian: Alright! That’s the way! Sceptile, you’re a strong foe, but we won’t lose to you! Grovyle: (Nodding) Grovyle! Sceptile nods in acceptance, when a Roar occurs. The Grass Pokémon all get scared and retreat. Tropius in the air blocks Wingull’s Blizzard with Gust, and it retreats from the Roar as well. Wingull dives down, rejoining Ian. Obee leads three Poochyena to track Ian down, followed by Misty, Max and Brendan. Brendan: Told you he’d be alright. Obee: Sceptile, lord of the forest. We did not mean to disturb your territory! However, we had come to find this boy, who had gotten himself lost in your domain! Ian: I was never lost. Misty: Then why didn’t you head for the gate?! Ian: It was Wingull’s job to find it and lead me there, and it just returned. Right, Wingull? Wingull: Wing! Misty: Oh, you’re impossible! Max: Cool! You’re Treecko evolved into a Grovyle! Sceptile and Grovyle stare each other down, as they nod to each other. Sceptile retreats into the forest as well, as Grovyle falls back on its butt, exhausted. Ian goes over and pets it. Ian: Great job out there. You deserve a good rest. Ian returns Grovyle and Combusken. Ian: Now, how do we get out of here? Misty: Uragh! You were lost! Main Events * Ian's Treecko evolved into Grovyle. * Grovyle learns Leaf Blade. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Old Man Obee * Villagers Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Treecko (Ian's, evolves) * Grovyle (Ian's, newly evolved) * Loudred (Ian's) * Combusken (Ian's) * Poochyena (x3) (Old Man Obee's) * Weepinbell * Oddish * Gloom * Roselia * Bellsprout * Nuzleaf * Seedot * Shroomish * Vileplume * Bellossom * Tropius * Sceptile * Breloom Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Grass Hysteria, where a character goes into the private reserve of the aggressive grass types. * Sceptile is made leader of the forest for Treecko's evolutionary line. * Brendan pretends to be a god to scare what he saw as "primitive people," which failed miserably. * Combusken battling a Breloom is based off the anime episode A Shroomish Skirmish! * This episode marks the first time that Ian has all three of his starter Pokémon evolved in a single region. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan